Devisa Negara
by Banci Taman Lawang
Summary: Naruto mengajak pacarnya Hinata untuk berakting dalam video musik lagu rapnya, garapan Killer Bee. [not too explicit. mostly lime][OS]


Tentu saja si Hokage mesum amat menyenangi untuk mengulang bagian klip dimana Naruto tengah menguburkan kejantanannya dalam Hinata.

"Tolong jelaskan padaku, kenapa muridku yang imut—sudah berhasil dinobatkan sebagai calon Hokage ke tujuh bisa melakukan hal sebodoh ini?"

Suara Kakashi, walau tidak begitu keras, menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan kerjanya di menara Hokage.

Berdiri di depan mejanya dua ninja yang merupakan bintang dari generasi mereka. Naruto Uzumaki, pahlawan perang shinobi keempat dan Hinata Hyuuga, putri Byakugan sang penyelamat bulan.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan tidak seorang pun berani memecahkan keheningan.

* * *

Dari sudut pandangnya ia bisa melihat kekasihnya, yang memang dari awal mempunyai watak pemalu, terlihat amat sangat ingin menenggelamkan dirinya hilang dari permukaan bumi.

"Kakashi-sensei! Kau tahu kau menyukai itu! Jangan mengelak!" Ia berusaha melindungi Hinata dari nasihat panjang yang mungkin akan diberikan Kakashi.

"Bukan aksimu yang kuakui cukup _hot_ Naruto, yang menjadi masalah! Tapi bagaimana kebocoran data dari video ini mengubah pandangan rakyat padamu!"

"Bukan salahku! Aku tidak menyangka gadis-gadis yang mengaku fans—bisa meretas telepon genggamku lalu menyebarkan semua data yang ada di sana!"

Kini Naruto sadar mengapa Sasuke Uchiha selalu menghindari gadis-gadis fans ketika di akademi dulu.

* * *

Kakashi menghela nafas.

"Kau akan menjelaskan kenapa video itu dibuat dari awal atau tidak?"

"Umm itu... Itu sebenarnya untuk koleksi pribadi! Aku baru merilis home-recording rap album dengan Killer Bee..."

Seharusnya Kakashi sudah menduga pergaulan Naruto dengan Killer Bee akan membuat suatu ketidakuntungan. Setelah bertahun-tahun kenapa efeknya baru muncul sekarang?

"...video itu video musik untuk koleksi pribadi!"

* * *

Ide itu datang kepadanya di suatu malam saat ia tengah menyetel ulang lagu-lagu hasil home-recordingnya bersama Bee. Ada satu lagu yang membuatnya tidak nyaman sekaligus berfikiran kotor. Tapi lagu itu mempunyai beat yang amat, sangat ia sukai.

Judulnya _I Just Wanna Fuck._ Vulgar? Sangat.

Ia berfikir untuk membuat suatu video musik yang tentunya akan menggemparkan dunia. Namun ketika ia mengajukan proposalnya pada lawan mainnya, aturan publikasi video musik itu berubah menjadi tidak bisa ia sebarluaskan.

Ia tidak mungkin menggunakan lawan main selain kekasihnya, Hinata.

Kenapa? Karena adegan-adegan yang telah dibayangkan olehnya hanya bisa ia praktekkan dengan Hinata. Tak terbayangkan olehnya untuk melakukan hal-hal tersebut dengan orang lain.

* * *

Mereka melakukan perekaman video tersebut dengan persiapan sederhana. Walau sederhana, dunia perlu tahu kalau Hinata Hyuuga melakukan sesuatu, ia akan melakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Maka ruang tengah apartemen dimana mereka berdua tinggal diubah menjadi sebuah studio kecil dengan backdrop putih. Di tengah set-up tersebut terdapat sofa berwarna merah maroon dengan gaya royal klasik seakan sofa tersebut disituasikan sedemikian rupa agar terlihat seperti singgasana.

* * *

Sesuai dengan alur lirik lagu tersebut, Hinata muncul pertama kali di depan kamera. Duduk di singgasana sofa merah dengan kaki kanan menyilang di atas kaki yang lain. Dengan pakaian bawahnya hanya berupa celana amat pendek hanya mencapai hingga garis atas pahanya, berbahan denim yang cukup lebar, dari sudut pandang kamera, bagian selangkangannya bisa dengan gampang terlihat, namun kamera hanya bisa menangkap kemulusan kulit paha Hinata bagian dalam.

"A-A-A B-B C D-F me."

"A-A-A B-B C D-F me."

"A-A-A B-B C D-F me."

"A-A-A B-B C D-F me."

Sambil melakukan lip-sync, Hinata tidak bisa mengabaikan ironi yang dihadapinya. Bagaimana lirik ini menggambarkan kegugupannya jika ia dihadapkan pada situasi ini beberapa tahun sebelum ia mulai berhubungan dengan Naruto.

Pakaiannya pada adegan ini hanya menggunakan celana denim pendek, dengan _crop-top_ longgar tanpa menggunakan pakaian dalam sedikit pun. Kamera pun bisa menangkap bagaimana puncak payudaranya menonjol dibalik kain katun tipis.

* * *

Pada bagian intro yang dilakukan Hinata, akan diselipi klip-klip singkat transisi antara bagian Naruto dan Hinata.

Klip ini berisikan Naruto, masuk ke dalam _set-up_ hanya dengan bagian bawah pakaiannya. Celana kain dengan sepatu pantofel mengkilap, seakan ia lelaki kaya yang hidup untuk hedonisme.

Celananya bertengger dengan bahaya tepat di bawah perutnya, menjahili kamera dengan garis kembar yang ditarik dari pinggulnya menuju selangkangan. Tubuhnya yang dipenuhi otot hasil latihan bertahun-tahun terlihat mengkilap dan rupawan di bawah cahaya _set-up_.

Naruto akan berdiri di sebelah singgasana merah, menatap off-camera seakan menunggu Hinata.

* * *

Adegan kedua adalah pada lirik reff pertama, Naruto melakukan lip-sync sambil melakukan gerakan-gerakan khas rapper sambil mengibas-ibaskan kerupawanannya dengan sengaja. Masih dengan posisi di sebelah singgasana merah, namun kali ini ia duduk pada lengan sofa tersebut, sengaja mendekatkan tubuhnya sedekat mungkin dengan Hinata yang duduk di singgasana merah.

Adegan kedua mereka bertukar tempat. Tepat pada lirik,

 _"Have you sayin' (Oh baby, like that?)"_

* * *

Naruto menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya. Naruto mulai membiarkan tangannya lepas meraba seluruh bagian depan tubuh Hinata yang masih tertutup sehelai kain. Memberikan kamera aksi panas remasan dada ukuran D milik kekasihnya.

Pada bagian lirik reff milik Hinata, sang gadis _lip-sync_ sambil melakukan strip.

 _"Listen to me now, But you can have my two. Lips on you yeah I know what to do."_

Jika Naruto belum mengalami rangsangan hebat sebelumnya, kejantanannya kini berdiri tegak begitu adegan kekasihnya dengan pelan membuka _crop-top_ -nya di depan kamera, menghadap Naruto, hingga hanya sebagian dari tubuh depan Hinata tertangkap lensa kamera.

Mereka bercumbu di depan kamera dengan tangan Naruto mendekap tubuh Hinata kuat. Lensa menangkap bagaimana tubuh mereka bersentuhan dengan dekat hingga dada sang gadis yang cukup besar tergencet di antara mereka.

* * *

Adegan berikutnya, mereka tidak perduli banyak. Yang mereka harus lakukan adalah membuat adegan ini seerotis mungkin sebelum mencapai puncak lagunya.

Duduk di singgasana merah, Naruto merupakan properti adegan Hinata. Sang gadis yang berkeadaan topless akan mulai berdansa erotis di depan kamera, paha Naruto menjadi tempat duduknya.

Gadis berambut segelap malam itu menarik tangannya ke atas, mulai menurunkannya hingga kedua tangannya meraba bagian atas kepalanya, turun ke pipi, turun ke leher, pundak, lalu dengan sengaja menggerakkan tubuhnya ke atas dan kebawah agar dadanya yang telanjang ikut bergoyang merayu, tangannya masih meraba sisi tubuhnya hingga kembali ke tengah di depan perutnya. Tangannya lalu bergerak selatan, menuju selangkangan, sebelum dengan sontak membuka kakinya hingga ia mengangkan dengan masing-masing kaki membingkai kaki Naruto yang menjadi tempat duduknya.

* * *

 _"I'm a alpha dog, you are my alpha bitch."_

Lalu Naruto mulai bergerak dengan tangannya menahan Hinata tetap duduk di pahanya dari belakang. Ia mengecup pelan telinga kekasihnya dan menggerakkan bibirnya turun. Sesampainya di leher gadis tersebut, ia mengigit kulit Hinata yang langsung mengeluarkan desahan keras. Gadis itu memegangi kepala Naruto dengan salah satu tangannya, sementara tangan kanannya berada di bawah tangan kanan Naruto yang terus mengarahkannya ke selatan.

 _"You know your alphabets? Come get this alpha dick."_

Naruto memosisikan tangan kanan Hinata di atas selangkangannya, membiarkan kekasihnya merasakan kejantanannya yang telah berdiri keras dibalik celana kainnya.

Hal berikutnya di luar adegan, tetapi improvisasi merupakan hal yang hebat.

* * *

Hinata menarik turun restleting celana Naruto. Kejantanannya kini terpapar pada kamera.

 _"I'm the L-M-N-O in your P's oh."_

Sambil membuat frustasi Naruto, Hinata dengan sengaja hanya menyentuh lembing kekasih sesekali dengan jemarinya, tentunya masih berakting di depan kamera sembari _lip-sync_.

* * *

Berniat melakukan pembalasan, sebelum Hinata sempat beranjak dari pahanya untuk melakukan adegan berikutnya, Naruto menarik turun denim kekasihnya.

Kini seluruh tubuh Hinata terpapar kamera.

Mengekspektasikan ini, Hinata melakukan jyuuken pada kaki dan tangan Naruto, sehingga pemuda tersebut tidak bisa bergerak dari singgasana merah.

Hinata keluar dari _set-up_ untuk mengambil kacamata yang cukup besar dan dasi panjang yang telah disiapkan pada buffet terdekat dan kembali ke _set-up_ tepat pada bagian reff miliknya.

Berlagak seperti guru Hinata mendekati Naruto yang tidak bisa bergerak di singgasana dengan langkah sombong di atas stiletto merahnya.

 _"I can be your teacher, I can teach ya."_

Hinata duduk di tangan sofa singgasana merah tersebut, dan tangannya mengitari kejantanan Naruto dengan sengaja menggoda.

 _"How to get straight A,"_

Ia meremas singkat kejantanan Naruto, bergerak naik turun dengan cepat.

 _"But you really wanna F."_

Lalu melepas genggamannya secara tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum pada kekasihnya yang terlihat memerah di wajah saking frustasinya.

* * *

Naruto dengan tidak sabar mengalirkan chakra pada poin-poin yang di jyuuken Hinata, melepasnya dari ketidak berdayaan. Segera setelah ia berhasil, ia menarik Hinata ke atas pangkuannya. Tanpa aba-aba ia mengubur dirinya ke dalam kewanitaan kekasihnya yang ternyata telah basah akibat kegiatan mereka.

Dengan kejantanannya masih berada di dalam Hinata, Naruto menatap kamera sambil meremas pelan dada Hinata, melakukan _lip-sync_ akhir lagu bersama kekasihnya.

* * *

"Memangnya salah, punya koleksi pribadi?" Ujar Naruto mengangkat bahunya bertanya dengan tulus pada Kakashi.

Sang Hokage hanya bisa melakukan facepalm sambil memberi Naruto dan Hinata kode untuk pergi.

Kini Kakashi harus berhubungan dengan Badan Intel Konoha untuk menarik seluruh video mesum berisi Naruto dan Hinata dari peredaran.

...Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi video itu mungkin dapat membantu pemasukkan devisa negara...

End.

* * *

 **End Notes:** Iya, itu cover fanfiction nya gambar saya, mengilustrasikan klip bokep NaruHina. Guess what? Ini fanfic hasil insomnia tadi malam. I'm going to either a) regret this or b) thinks that this a master piece

 **Song: I Just Wanna Fuck by David Guetta, Afrojack, Timbaland and Dev.**

Terimakasih telah membaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review! Karena review amat menyemangati saya untuk semakin menulis!


End file.
